Falling Again
by Azrael'sLoveChild
Summary: Lucifer is still in hell when a delightfully, delicious detective ends up in his realm. The catch is, she's not supposed to be there. How will the Devil toy with his new human plaything?
1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bi...owww, my head. Where am I?"

"You're in hell, honey. You're dead", someone said. "Ya's got yaself murdered, poisoned."

Dead. That sounded so final, so done. She couldn't remember how she died. Who would have poisoned her? Why would she end up in hell when all she had done was defend the innocent and make sure the guilty were punished? Maybe it was her lack of faith that sent her here.

"Come on maggot, lets see what offense you committed and what what punishment he issues you. Please, no screaming, crying or begging. It won't work."

A metal collar suddenly locked around her neck and she was kicked to the ground, "Crawl to your new Master. The being, she wouldn't call it a person, attached a long chain to the ring on her collar and yanked. She had no choice but to crawl or choke. Could she choke if she was dead?

The thing in leather pants led her down a long corridor and into a room full of fire and screaming souls. The noise was almost too much for her mortal brain to handle. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks but she kept silent. Whatever game these sickos were playing, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"Boss, brought you another one. Here's da paperworks. I didn't have time to read it over first, just brought the broad straight here."

The man in the suit turned and looked down at her as he flipped through the paperwork, "Take her to my chamber. I'll see to her. Cuff her hands as well. She was a police officer, she can tell you how they work if you have questions."

"Yes, boss. Anything else? Wants me to beat her or give her a good flogging for ya's?"

"Do. Not. Touch. Her.", the fire flaming in his eyes.

"Aye Aye bossman. Just bind her up."

"That is all. Nothing else, are we clear? You and I both know I have my ways of finding out if you should do otherwise."

"We're crystal clear. Come on lady, I guess you can walk. I got other maggots to see to, so let's go."

She followed behind the thing but kept turning to look at the man behind her. Why was he reading and smiling? She had a gut feeling something was wrong here. For the first time since she woke up here, she was afraid, no she was terrified.

The thing pushed her into the room and onto a giant black bed in the middle of the room. It roughly grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her arms up above her head, cuffing each one into a heavy iron cuff about 8 inches wide. They were heavy and hurt. She sat up on her knees, trying to put some slack in the cuff but it wasn't enough. The thing left the room laughing at her, saying whatever was left of her when the boss was done, was going to be his. Hanging her head, she sat in the middle of the bed with her arms extended to the ceiling like some morbid sacrifice and waited. If they were going to kill her, so be it.

The big wooden door was flung open and the man in the black suit walked in throwing papers down on the bed in front of her, "Well, hello Chloe Decker, Detective with the L.A.P.D. Seems someone made a mistake in your paperwork, darling. You've ended up in the wrong place. You were supposed to go the other way. Oh, bloody hell, I can't talk to you like this. I hate, nay, I detest pants on a female."

With a snap of his fingers, her standard jeans and tee shirt changed into a gaudy Victorian gown that pushed her breasts up to her chin. It was red and had black lace at the collar and sleeves. And it itched like a mofo, but she couldn't even scratch. She really was in hell. At least the damn dog collar was gone.

"Lovely, now where was I? Oh, yes. My Father messed up royally and you, my angel, have ended up in hell with me. I could release you and send you to him or.. and I like this option much more, I keep you for myself. We could perhaps make an arrangement? Can you speak, love or has my magnificence taken your voice away?"

"So, I'm really dead? And I've gone to hell over some mix-up? Why and who are you?"

"Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar and you my dear, are my new pet unless you can convince me otherwise."

"Do I get time to think or do you require an instant decision?"

"I'd like to know now, I'm not exactly the patient sort. Do you want to hear my deal or not?"

She nodded, feeling weak instead of her usual confident self. She was terrified of what his deal may be. What could a man like him want from someone like her? "Ah, alright", she whispered.

"You stay here with me for a year and do whatever I want, whenever I want then I release your soul to heaven, or I can send you back to Earth and when you die, which will be sooner, rather than later, you'll be mine for all eternity to do with as I please."

She looked at him with wide open eyes and mouth, "What kind of deal is that for me?"

"Who said anything about it benefiting you, sweetness?"

"No one did. How about a third option? Forget it. You repulse me, on a chemical level."

He undid her hands and pulled her into his arms, almost crushing her ribs, "You will never speak to me that way again, or you will regret it. I'm the only thing standing between you and eternal suffering. Be glad I want you, otherwise you would be out there, suffering with the others."

He dropped her on the bed and with a wave of his hand, several low cute night gowns appeared on the bed, "Bathe and prepare yourself for me. I shall be back in an hour. My decision has been made. I'm keeping your for myself. If they want you, they can come for you, until then, you're mine."

"You can't do this. I've done nothing to you, why do you want to hurt me?"

"Pain is delicious, princess", the door slammed behind him.

Chloe ran to the window, pulling and pushing at it but it wouldn't open. She then tried the door he just went out of but found it locked from the outside. She did everything she could think of, even checking the walls for secret panels like she saw in horror movies. There was a knock on the door and she heard him call through, "Thirty minutes left, sweetie, I hope you're readying yourself. I can't wait. I like the sandalwood wash, use that all over yourself."

Not wanting to incite his wrath, she climbed into the claw foot tub and scrubbed with the scent he desired. Would he really hurt her? Adrenaline pumped through her veins ad each minutes ticked by on a large grandfather clock in the corner. This was hell, where did he get all of these things? She quickly dried off and slid on the least slutty gown. Her hair laid in wet waves across her shoulders as she prayed to find a bra and panties in the pile of clothes. There were none.

Chloe climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled the blankets up to her nose. She couldn't remember being this afraid. What was he going to do to her? The not knowing was more terrifying than anything else.

Lucifer paced on the other side of the door. He had no intention of hurting her but he did fancy the mind game. Her biggest fear was being molested and killed and those thoughts were preying on her mind right now. He had to play the role of devil, but there was no way he was going to lay harm to an innocent, even if he had no intention of letting her go. Well, her time was past up, time to put the fear of Satan into her. Call it a kink, but he got off on frightening her.

He kicked the door open and stalked over to the bed. She was shaking under the blankets. She really was afraid of him. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the pounding of her heart and the whimpers she probably didn't even know she was making. Delicious.

"Well, scoot over bed hog. Satan needs his beauty sleep. I've decided what I want of you tonight."

She began to cry in earnest then, "Please don't. I'll do anything just don't do..do.. please, I've never been with a man like you before and I don't wish to be anytime soon."

"You don't get a choice, this is my realm. You'll do what I say, now move over or I'll move you."

She scooted over to the edge of the bed as far away from him as she could get. If he was going to hurt her, he was going to have a fight on his hands. She watched him as he stripped off his clothes and yanked back the blankets. He laid next to her on his side and grinned, letting her see the fire in his eyes. Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her whole body across the bed to him.

"Darling, what part of you are mine, did you not understand?"

"Th-the whole thing. You can't say a person belongs to you, it's just not right."

"You're not a person anymore, sweetness. You're an object for my amusement. You exist only because I will it so. Now come here, we're going to sleep and you, little human are going to be my teddy bear."

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

/Own nothing, just playing in hell with my demons with funny accents. Set before the show so, Luci hasn't left hell yet or did the old choppy chop to his wings. Bare with me, I do have a plot in mind/

"I tells ya, he gots her in his quarters. I locks her there mah'self.", Migos told his fellow demon.

"W'as he gunna do with her? Beats her himself? He neva handles the maggots hisself. He must be real mad at this one. Wha' she do?", asked the small demon ,Xanderos.

"Dunno, didn't have time ta snoop through hers file."

Xanderos shrugged, "Don't matter, he'll throw us the leftovers anyway."

"Yup, let's get to work, you take Osama, I'll take Hitler. See yas after the session."

Lucifer lie on his back with his hands clasped behind his head, listening to the demons. The woman even had them curious. Perhaps later he would punch a wall and have her scream just to make them think he was torturing her. Had a reputation to maintain and all that. He reached over and stroked the cheek of the sleeping human woman, "You my dear, remain a mystery."

She cupped his hand with her own and gave it a kiss before opening her eyes, "Oh, God, I'm sorry!", she yelled, scooting away.

"Why are you apologizing to him, he should be apologizing to you but, alas, that will never happen. Dear old dad would never admit to any wrong doing."

"I um, uh, I thought you were going to be angry that I touched you. I don't exactly know the protocol down here. I mean, what's the repercussion for accidentally touching Satan without permission?"

"You can touch me whenever you want, if I can do the same to you", he told her, giving her a wink.

"No! Please."

Oh, he would put an end to that resistance right now. She would comply and beg him to take her. He crawled across the bed and put his nose to hers, "Tell me, Chloe, what is your deepest, darkest, desire?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment and tilted her head to the side, "That's kind of a dumb question, I want to be alive and home again."

He sat back on his heels and studied her. He had always been able to make the souls in his possession bend to his will but not this one. What sorcery was this? Had she really been sent here on accident or was she sent to destroy him? One way to find out.

He grabbed her by both arms and shoved her into the wall, making her scream. Well, no need to pretend when he had a good reason to make her cry out in pain, "What is your agenda? Why are you here and not there? Has he sent you to destroy all I've built?", he questioned her with rapid-fire quickness, his true form overshadowing her whole body.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know anything. What are you talking about?"

Her fear was so palpable he could almost taste it and it was decadent. He could also feel the innocence radiating off of her. She was guilty of nothing and she wasn't some undercover agent of his Father's. So, what was she, an angel? Well only one way to find out. Picking her up by her waist, he threw her face down on the bed and ripped open the back of the nightgown. Rubbing his hands up and down her spine and shoulders, he checked for wing knots but found nothing. Her crying and begging did nothing to deter him from his mission. Flipping her over, he ripped the bodice, exposing her shoulders and clavicle, checking for any of the distinct markings Father put on the females of his kind. Nothing. He let himself slip back into his angelic human form. It was then he noticed her shaking and the fat tears on her face as she tried to hide it.

She was past distraught. This was her worst fear coming to life. She put her arms over her face to block any blows he may throw her way.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to hit you. Bloody hell woman, I'm the devil, not a monster."

"But you ripped my clothes, I thought you were going to, ya know. I've never.."

Lucifer licked his lips and grinned. This just kept getting better and better. She was untouched and in his realm. Oh, Father, you must be slipping in your old age.

"Trust me, love. If I were going to have you, it wouldn't be in that way. Never have I ever resorted to that nonsense. Look at me, why would I have to? As for the gown, I was looking for something. In that wooden closet, you'll find many, many outfits for you I procured while you were sleeping. If you wish, I'll step out and you can change. Then you and I are going to have a very long talk."

She nodded and he left promising to be back in five minutes. What did he want with her? She couldn't answer any questions he had. She had felt a little tickle in her head when he did his eye trick on her but that was it. Who knew being dead could be so stress inducing?

Standing, she walked over to the closet he had pointed to and pulled the doors open, dreading what she was going to find. It looked like a costume closet. Roman togas, corset gowns and 1920's flapper dresses. But there in the back, were two simple shift dresses that would at least be comfortable. She chose the yellow one, saving the white one for another day. She quickly tossed off the torn nightgown and pulled the shift over her head. On a shelf in the closet, laid a silver hairbrush and comb. She quickly fixed her hair into a bun, not wanting him to bitch at her over her hair.

Lucifer leaned against the door, listening to her talk to herself. She didn't know anything. That much was clear. He needed more information.

Migos strolled by with his golden hammer and nodded to his boss, "Heard the broad screamin', did ya give her a good whump?"

Lucifer wiggled his eye brows, and grinned, "Oh, yeah. Giving her recovery time before I lay into her again. Humans are so fragile."

Migos licked the two teeth he had in his mouth, "How long until yas let us haves her? You gotta be bored by now."

"A while longer yet. You saw her. I'm not ready to give that up just yet."

"I hears ya. I can't waits to have a go at her. Call me when yous is done. I want to try her out afore the others notice, ya knows what I mean."

Oh, Lucifer knew exactly what the disgusting little troll meant and he was fighting not to turn the demon into a splatter on the wall, "Of course. Well back to work. I'll need you to handle the new arrivals today. I'm enjoying myself with this one too much. You can have whatever you like from the bunch as reward."

"Anybody who comes down, I cans have, just me? Oh, boss, you're so generous, yous da bestest devil I knows"

 _Generous is letting you continue to be alive, you pile of filth, "_ Of course, my loyal servant."

The demon continued down the hall with a happy grin on his face. Father help whoever that creature got his hands on. Ruling over these things was beginning to suck more each day.

He waited until the demon rounded the corner before he slipped back in the room. She sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed under her. She looked like a goddess in that simple dress. He knew she would choose that over the others. She would have needed three ladies in waiting to put that one corset gown on. He waved his hand and two leather swing back chairs appeared at the foot of the bed. He sat in one and made a steeple with his fingers.

"Sit. We need to talk."

She grimaced, afraid of what he would do when she had no answers to give. Slowly, she took the few steps over and sat down. She was cold and uncomfortable. Wow, could you be cold in hell? And thanks to the thin gown, he saw just how cold she was.

"'Tis a bit nipply in here, isn't it. Allow me." He looked at the fireplace and a roaring fire filled the space.

"How did you do that?", she asked, totally blown away.

He pointed to himself, "Umm, Satan."

"I know", she said hanging her head.

"Well, now, you and I need to talk. I never lie and I'm not going to start now. No human has ever been able to resist me. They give me whatever I want without a second thought. Women and men who end up here, beg to join me in my bed. I have their bodies and souls. You, you resist me. My charm does nothing and you only cower in fear. Why, Chloe Decker of the L.A.P.D, are you different that any of your kind who come before me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I died. I haven't processed anything and you want to know why I won't screw you like everyone else does. Let me tell you something, buddy, I never even screwed anyone when I was alive. Even if you did manage to fill me with lust, I wouldn't know what to do with it. Can I just go home or up there?"

"You died from being poisoned by a drug dealer you were investigating. Brandon something or other got his sister, who worked at that coffee shop Norm's, to put a little something extra in your drink. As for your other problem, we could remedy that right now. I have no aversion to being a teacher. And as I said before, you can't go home. If heaven wants you, they are more than welcome to come fight me and mine for you. I have a very skilled Lilum who would love to show off her moves to the Heavenly Host."

Chloe stood and ran for the door, beating on it. She couldn't take anymore. This wasn't fair. Someone would come and help her, they had to. Why were they doing this to her? He was behind her in an instant. His shirt was off and his wings wrapped around her body, pulling her to him. She dropped her arms to her side and went completely still. Please, God, help.

"Shhh, now. Be calm. There's things on the other side of that door who would love to get their hand on you. Is that what you want? They would have their way with your body while eating your flesh at the same time. I'm only trying to protect you. You did nothing to be here but I can't let you go, yet."

She turned and faced him,"How do I still have flesh and a body anyway. I'm dead, shouldn't I just be a spirit?"

"Perhaps, you're not quite as dead as you think you are, darling", he said spreading his wings out to their full glory,

She swung her arms in frustration,"Then what the hell am I?"

"For now, you're mine and that's all you need to know."

She was going to punch him in that pretty jaw. She didn't care what he did to her. Then she saw those wings and began to cry. It all became very real in that moment. So, she used what little knowledge she had of the devil.

"Fine, let's make a deal. You let me go back now and if I end up here from my own doing, you can own me as you wish."

For the first time in eons, Satan did something he had never done, he turned down a deal, "No. I own you now, what profit would I make by letting you go? And now that I know you are indeed a true innocent, in all ways, I'd have to be a fool to release you. No, darling, you're all mine."

"But, why? I'm worthless as they come. I couldn't even stay alive long enough to solve my first case as a detective." she said, defeated.

He pulled her into his arms, then, "You're not worthless to me. Stay with me without fight and be my princess. I can give you whatever you want or need. Just say the word and it will be yours."

She pulled away and walked back to the bed, sitting where he had been laying, "You shouldn't offer things you can't give, Lucifer."

"What could you possibly want that I could not provide you with. If you hunger, I'll feed you, if you're nude, I would clothe you. If you want jewels, name the cut. I don't know what else you could possibly want but I would give it."

"I need love, I need affection but I get it. I'm not worthy of any one loving or caring about me which is why I died without knowing it.", she said softly, curling under the blankets. "My own mother told me that so don't try to tell me differently. I'm not special enough. Look, I'll stay and I'll stop arguing but please, don't tease me and tell me I can have whatever I want, because we both know it will never happen and that hurts more than anything for someone like me."

He felt an odd tugging in his chest and he was angry. How could anyone so ruthlessly tear down this creature? He would have to make it up to her. One way or another. He could be the one to love her, he'd loved before. He would have to coax her gently, "Sleep now Chloe. When you wake, I shall prepare us a feast and have you welcomed as my princess."

"Don't trouble yourself, I'm not worth it. Not hungry anyway."

He was aching, his chest had unrecognizable pains shooting through it,and he needed answers, "Maze!"

The female demon appeared next to him, "Yes, m'lord? Oh what do we have here? Is that an innocent I smell? What is she doing here in your bed? Did you wear her out, already?"

"No, Father kindly fucked up and sent me her. I have yet to discover why but I know her source of pain. Find out who her mother is and figure out why she has damaged her daughter so much."

"Are you keeping this one?", the demon asked with a disgusted curl to her lip. "You've never even brought one in here before. She must be some morsel, let me have a look."

"She's mine and she has agreed to being my princess. You will show her respect."

The demon's eyes widened, "Ah, well, that's a different story. I'll go but when I get back, you're going to explain to me what's up."

"Sit, I'll explain now. I'd much rather you know than to go out there blind."

Maze did as she was bid and listened to everything he told her. She had to wonder if Heaven did want the poor girl laying in Lucifer's bed. Her Master had claimed the female as his, which happens like, never, and it was her duty to uphold his wishes. If they came for his, they would fight her. She would take them all on for Lucifer.

"Usually, I wouldn't give two shits about the fate of some human chick but if she means that much to you, I'll swear my oath to her in front of all the minor demons, too. They are hoping to have a buffet with her as the main course."

"Name your reward and it's yours, Mazikeen."

"I'll let you know after I find and have a discussion with Mama Decker."

"Check the cemetery, Chloe's funeral is about to start."


	3. Chapter 3

/Ok, another update. This story is writing itself. Own nothing, you already know that, though./

There was a light drizzle that began right as people gathered for Chloe Decker's funeral. Her cheap casket had been laid on the interring bars that would lower her into the ground. Half of the .D came to pay their final respects to one of the few women on the force to be made Detective.

"Oh, why did she have to go and die right now? I was on location about to start shooting a movie with Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Cruise. You'd think she would be more grateful to me for raising her," Penelope Decker lamented to the crowd of police officers gathered around Chloe's coffin.

Mama Decker had opted for a graveside service instead of an in church funeral. She thought it would be quicker and she could get back to work. She didn't know so many handsome officers wanted to tell her plain -Jane daughter goodbye so she clung onto the arm muscle of one very built young cop who went to the police academy with Chloe.

The minster overseeing the service looked at the woman in disgust. How could any mother be so heartless? Someone else was attending the service and was ready to snap the woman's neck. Maze couldn't believe the mother of Master's human could be so heartless. She reminded her of another mother she hated.

"You know, it would have been easier on us all if I had just aborted her when I had the chance. Does anyone know if she had life insurance? This funeral thing is costing me around seven grand."

The young man who's arm Penny had attached herself to, yanked away and looked down at the has-been actress, "You're disgusting. You're the reason why she never let anyone get to close to her."

"Why would you want to get close to her anyway? She was so plain and ordinary. She had no spark about her. I told her no one would care about someone so plain. She wouldn't even let me get her breast implants. How crazy is that? You can't act without nice tits. The only film she did was a B movie. She wasn't like me at all. She took after her father too much. He was ordinary, too."

"Yeah, her father, who was a great cop and even better human being. You suck lady, you suck hard", he said walking away from her and over to the open grave. He threw roses onto the casket and bowed his head.

"Well, I never!", she said, growing quiet as the minster began to speak of her daughter's virtues and the officers looked at her with disdain.

The minister finished the ceremony and those gathered began to depart. Penelope knew no one here would be giving her a ride back to the airport so she resigned herself to calling a taxi. As she waited, a hand closed around her throat so tight, she couldn't even scream for help. Her make-up was going to be ruined.

"I don't care much for humans in general, but there's a special place in hell for someone like you",Maze told her, snapping her neck with one hand, making it look like she tripped on a muddy hole and broke her neck. Let's see who cries for this maggot.

The demon reappeared before Lucifer, telling him all that the woman had said and what she had done in return. He smiled and his eyebrows shot up. Penelope Decker would be the first dead person to land in hell at this time.

"Maze, I told Migos he could have whoever he wanted from the batch of newly dead. She's the first one coming through. Migos is not patient enough to be picky. You know what that means?"

Maze threw back her head and laughed, "Quite fitting don't you think?"

"I couldn't have planned that better myself. Chloe is sleeping. Let's not tell her mama dear is here just yet. Shall we go see if Mama is Migos' chosen one? I fancy seeing the look on her face. Let's scare her shitless for amusement."

"I'm always up for that, must you even ask?"

Migos the demon was currently chewing on mama Decker's leg. She did not taste like chicken. The bitch kept screaming so he hit her over the head with his golden mallet. He liked his meals submissive and quiet.

Lucifer and Maze strolled up behind as he gnawed on the chewy flesh, "Aye, boss, Mazikeen. What brings you here? Can either of yous tell meh why this broad tastes like rubber tires?"

Maze tried not to laugh but Lucifer threw back his hand and laughed out loud, "Perhaps because that model of humanity is seventy percent plastic?"

"Don't cares, gonna eat it anyway. Thank yous boss, it's been a while. Mazikeen, yous want a bite?"

"No thank-you. I don't eat that processed stuff. I like organic."

"Yours loss. When yous bites the boobs, water comes out too. This thing is a full meal deal, drink included."

Maze took Lucifer by the hand and dragged him, running around the corner from the demon. They both bent over laughing. That demon was really going to have to work for his full belly.

"Did you see him, he was chewing her like gum?", Lucifer whispered.

"I was too busy looking at that knot on her head, she looked like a damn unicorn."

"And Father tells the humans unicorns are extinct, we have one right here."

"So, what now?"

"Maze, I must share something with you. Chloe, for some reason is not quite dead. She's as real as you and I. I need to get food into her. Will you have something cooked and bring it to my room.? I feel an odd need to care for her."

"I don't know what makes this one so special, to be honest but, I'll do it for you. You're going to owe me big time."

"Bloody demon, I always owe you."

"You're god damn, right about that. You're going to weep when I come to collect."

"Oh, why did you have to bring him into this?"

She stuck out her tongue and went to find a chef or someone who could cook. If he expected her to cook it herself, he was very misguided. She might accidentally burn down hell.

Chloe was awake when Lucifer came back in, "Oh, I've never been so glad to see anyone before. I need to pee and you have no restroom in here."

He smiled at her and with a wave of his hand, a door appeared in the corner, "It's over there. Inside you'll find every accommodation needed to complete you ablutions."

"Oh, thank you", grateful that she could finally pee.

She stood a little too quickly and the room began to spin around her. She was falling before she realized it. Right as she was about to hit the stone floor, she was instead clasped to his chest.

"Do be more careful. Are you quite alright?"

"Dizzy", she muttered.

"You need to eat. Your file said the last thing you digested was a donut and coffee. So cliche', don't you think? I have a meal coming so let's get your toilet time taken care of and settle you in to eat and you will eat. I'll feed you if I must."

"You're the devil, why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because, like me, you don't deserve the hand you have been dealt", he paused, holding her close. It felt so good, "Besides, I'm a decent devil, how would it look if I let you starve? Now, go urinate, don't fancy a golden shower right now."

He sat her down as close to the toilet as possible and closed the door, "Call me when you finish. I refuse to let you be hurt, Chloe."

Chloe sat and did what she had to do. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror, what did he see in her? Her mother was right, she was plain and her eyes were a little too big. He said she could have whatever she wanted if she stayed, could she ask for a new body? "Uuugh, pull it together Decker, you're dead, what does it matter?" Funny, she didn't feel dead, she felt hungry. There was no way out of here, she might as well make the best of it. He was right, he was the only thing standing between her and the fiery pits of hell.

"Lucifer, I'm done", she called.

In a flash, he was beside her, picking her up, "Feel better now?"

"Yes, much. Thank-you for that."

"I can give you anything you would ever want or need, you only need to say the word. You need to let someone care for you Chloe Decker, even if that someone is me."

He was still holding her tight when Maze kicked the door open and sat down a tray of food on his desk, "I got some slabs of beef, these wavy noodle things and some sauce with fungus in it."

Chloe giggled at the woman's description of the food," I think that's call beef stroganoff."

Maze snapped her fingers and pointed, "Yeah, that's what he called it. Now eat it."

Lucifer sat Chloe down reluctantly and put the plate of food in front of her. Even to his sensitive nose, it smelled quite good. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood over her, making sure she ate until the growling in her stomach stopped.

"Does the food please you, Chloe?"

"Yes, thank-you Lucifer. And thank-you, Maze, for getting it."

"Less talking more, eating mortal. You're not getting up that plate is licked clean," Maze said, pulling up a seat next to Chloe. "So, Decker, can I interest you in a small deal?"

Chloe dropped her fork mid scoop, "What could you possibly want from me?", she asked, her shoulders slumping. It was always 'deal this, deal that'.

"I find the guy who killed you, bring him down here and you let me punish him. I'm bored with my old toys."

"What's the catch?"

"I get to decide what he deserves."

Chloe nodded, "I can live with that."

"And in the meantime, you be the princess of hell Lucifer thinks you can be."

Chloe decided it was time to stop fighting the inevitable. She wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, "What would I have to do?"

Maze tilted her head towards her Master, "Keep him happy. Maybe give him some head. He likes that a lot."

Chloe stood and ran to the bathroom. She was wrong, she couldn't do this. She couldn't make anyone happy. Boring plain old Chloe was not good enough for anyone, even Satan.

"Great, now you've done it, Maze! Thanks a bloody lot. She's pure, untouched, and you had to bring up sucking me off, nice."

"Are you serious? She gotta be like 25 human years old. They fuck way before that these days."

"Well, not this one."

"Lucky bastard. Hey, do you want me to teach her how?"

"Out, out, out!"

The demon laughed, leaving the room. He may not realize it yet, but he was in that thing called love with a human. She hoped he would bring the woman around to his way of thinking sooner, rather than later, if not, heaven and earth were going to be in for a hell of a party.

Chloe sat on the cold tiles of the bathroom, crying. What was so wrong with her? She had been told by many people she was very gorgeous but her mother's voice kept ringing in her ears. " _ **I don't know how someone as spectacular as myself gave birth to such a plain daughter. You have no curves that men like and you're too frigid. Loosen up and the boys may like you. Without a man, you'll be nothing, dear."**_

Lucifer, despite being who he was, was a gorgeous man. Too perfect for her. Why did he want her? Was it all an act? Most likely.

"Chloe? Chloe, open the door before I open it for you."

She wiped her face and unlocked it, stepping back to let him in. He slid around the door and took in the sight in front of him. Her face was red and her eyes were a bit swollen. Why had she been crying?

"What is all this about? No one is forcing you to choke on my cock, darling. And, 'fyi', it would most likely make you gag a bit. Why are you so sad?"

"I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth. No candy coating, okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I don't have tolerance for lies, ask me what you wish and will give you the truth as I know it to be."

"Since I've gotten here, you act like you want to keep me all to yourself. Why? Is it all an act?"

He knew where her doubts were coming from. Her mum was almost as bad as his. Almost. Instead of lashing out at her like he would have anyone else who doubted his intentions, he picked her up and took her back into his chamber. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the cuffs down from the ceiling.

"Do you see these? If I was acting, darling, you would still be in these. Listen to me, and listen well, Chloe Decker. I want you, I want you so bad I can taste it. You stubborn, hard headed, absolutely intriguing creature, yes, Satan wants you for his bride. You, no one else in my entire existence just you. Think about that."

it was his turn to run and hide. He didn't take rejection so well, never had to tell the truth. If she rejected him, it would be worse than being thrown from Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

/They own it, not me. I'm evil, you're not. /

"He said to give you this and make you eat it", Maze said, dropping a tray in front of Chloe. "It's unborn chickens and roasted pig flesh. So eat it, I have souls to torment."

"Thanks"

"So what the hell happened? He's brooding and pacing more than usual. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really. I mean, I'm not sure. He said some things to me and left and has been gone since last night."

"He's in his office. He told me to keep an eye on you until you made up your mind. So, what do you need to make up your mind about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was probably just a joke at my expense."

Maze tilted her head to the side, studying the human woman as she sat down next to her, "Well, I like a good laugh, tell me the joke."

Chloe swallowed the bite in her mouth and sat the fork down, "He said he wants me to be his bride, that he's never wanted that with anyone before. Can you imagine? Me?"

"Damn, human. That joke sucked, you need to work on your comedic delivery."

"I'm serious."

Maze flicked the woman on her forehead, "Duh, I already knew that. I just wanted to hear it from you. So, what are you going to do? If you hurt him. I may rip your arms from your body and beat you with them for the rest of eternity."

Chloe licked her lips, "Look, I know you probably can't stand me, most people can't but I don't have anyone else to talk to down here. Why is he so intent on keeping me and all that other stuff? Just help me understand."

"It's what he wants, what more do you need to know?"

Chloe sighed deeply, "Thanks for the insight."

"You need to open your eyes Decker. There is nothing wrong with you. You're not an ugly human. You're beautiful for a mortal. If he would let me, I'd do you. Listen, he hasn't cared about anyone or anything since he was exiled from Heaven. Then you came along. Look where you are. You're in the safest room down here. He left and let you stay in here. He could have thrown your ass to the demons. Instead, here you are safe and warm with plenty to eat. Think about it. All he wants is for you to be his girl. What's the worst that could happen, you enjoy yourself for the first time, ever? You might even be, oh I don't know, happy."

"You're right. It's just that my whole, I've had my mom in my ear, nagging and berating me. I always think the worst of myself."

"Well, your mama isn't here...with you, but you do have a man, and baby, he is all man, who wants you in all ways. So how about you forget all those doubts you have and go sit in his lap."

"I can't go to him like this, I'm all icky."

"First, let's fix you up a little. The new Queen of Hell needs to wear an outfit that screams, 'Bow before me bitches', that dress you have on says 'come eat me', which is probably why he chose it, knowing Lucifer. You go take a hot bath and I'll find you something to wear."

"Okay, but nothing too revealing. I don't want to look..well you know."

"Fine, prude. Go wash your ass. Let me worry about clothes."

"Maze, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because, if he's not happy, I'm not happy and everyone suffers for it. All the souls in hell will owe you if you make us happy. And, you need a friend, so you got me."

An hour later, Chloe was dressed in an almost modest red silk gown with black roses on the skirt. Maze thought it covered too much but surprisingly, Chloe loved it. Her hair was braided around the crown of her head and the back hung in loose waves. Maze nodded, approving her handiwork. The final touch was some red lipstick that was set off by the paleness of Chloe's skin. He was going to faint when he saw her.

"You look pretty damn good, Decker. Now let's deliver this fine package. Hold my hand and don't let go, no matter what you may see. I'll protect you. Just keep up with me."

The pair held hands as the demon led the human down a long hallway. Chloe kept her eyes down and watched Maze's feet, trying her best to follow. Maze stopped quickly, causing Chloe to slam into her back.

"Get back, Migos, I'm taking her to Lucifer."

Chloe looked around Maze to see who she was talking to. It was the same thing that took her to Lucifer's room when she landed in hell. He was more terrifying than she realized with his purple skin and long, fang-like teeth. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Misa, hers is alive. I wants a bite. Master said I could haves her when he was done. Give it to me now. He gonna kills it anyways. Lets me have it, now, Mazikeen."

"Well, Master isn't done with her and he won't ever be so forget it. She is his."

The demon sniffed the air and shook his head,"Mazikeen lies. Master hasn't claimed her so Migos will. Stand aside, I must feast on her fleshies."

The demon brushed past Maze and flung himself through the air, right at Chloe with his teeth bared. His fangs grazed her arm before a long blade pinned him to the wall. He wasn't dead, yet but that would hold him for a minute.

Chloe cried out as her blood began to drip on the floor. It was more than just a graze. The skin had been peeled away by his teeth before Maze got him. The bite was along a vein and the human was about to pass out.

"Shit!. That's worse than it looks. Come on, let's get to you to Lucifer. He can heal it, easy. I almost feel bad for Migos. Almost."

Maze threw the woman over her shoulder, not wanting to be slowed by the human. She ran into his office and laid Chloe in the lounger,"Migos tried to have one of his feasts with her as the main course. He got her pretty good, you may want to heal that."

Lucifer was up and on his feet as soon as Maze said feast, hovering over Chloe. He took her wounded arm in his hand and rubbed, while closing his eyes. Seconds later, her arm was as it had been. He laid her arm across her chest and gave her cheek a stroke as she mumbled a thank-you.

"Was that all he did? He didn't…?"

"You think I'd let him do that? He said you promised to let him have her when you were done, I told him you would never be done and he said I was lying and just jumped at her. I wasn't expecting that. He's pinned to the wall by my blade. I thought you might want me to get her here before anything else."

"Take him to the arena, I shall make an example of him in front off all of the others. I cannot abide this blatant display of disrespect to me and mine."

"Yes", Maze hissed. Oh this was going to be amusing.

When she left he went to his Chloe and looked her over. The poor thing was still shaking. Now was not the time to ask her what she had decided. She needed that thing humans called comforting so he sat and held his arms open to her. She quickly moved into his embrace, laying her face against his chest.

"There, there. Lucifer's here",he said, stroking her back.

"I was so scared. He said you were and then he wanted to, then bam, he bites me," she rambled not really making sense. "Were you going to give me to him?", she asked looking him right in the eye.

"Never. Just maintaining my image, love. I'm sorry. I should have corrected him and then this wouldn't have happened. On the other hand, you weren't given or even offered to him and he attacked you. I must put my foot down. There's demons down here much worse than him and we must make sure this does not continue."

"You're the authority down here, I'll go by what you say but I'm still afraid. What could be worse than him?"

"Darling, I've kept you very secluded. There's creatures down here you can't even begin to fathom. Every mistake my Father made in creating a life form, has ended up here. And that bastard is always creating something new."

"What is he like?"

"Who, darling?"

"Your dad. I don't mean to be nosy. I never was much of a believer since I saw so much bad in humanity while I was a beat cop but being here makes me curious."

He lifter her head by the chin and smiled, "You're not being nosy, silly. There's many things I could say about dear old dad. Well, from an outsider's stand point, he is the benevolent father, answerer of prayers and creator of all good things. To those of us who know him well, his is cruel, manipulative and unforgiving even though he is allegedly all about forgiveness."

"Is that why you're here, instead of up there?"

"You could say that. But that's a conversation for another day. Let's go see to a certain demon's punishment. Take my hand. When I announce to the demonkin you are mine, keep your head bowed. Do not look at any of them. They will try many tricks to see if they can lure you away from me. Follow my lead and show no fear. I am at your side and so is Maze."

Lucifer swept Chloe into his arms and she clung to his neck. In a flash, they were in a large auditorium very much like the Colosseum of old. He sat her on her feet and took her hand in his. He raised his hand calling for silence and the chattering crowd fell still.

"We are here this day, because one of your brethren, Migos, tried to take what is rightfully mine. Demons and hellions, let it be known, this human, Chloe Decker, is my betrothed. There will be no touching or tasting of her. She is mine and mine alone. Any questions?"

A naked demon female stood and sauntered towards them, looking Chloe up and down. She went behind them and Maze was was there, guarding Chloe from the backside. The demon shook her head and growled at the human.

"You chose one of them over one of Us, to rule by your side? Is it because she is like you? Fleshie."

"You will not question your King's actions, you will only obey!", Maze yelled in the female's face. She really didn't like that particular demon anyway.

"Maybe I choose not to follow him anymore. I thought he would pick me to be his queen, not some human whore."

"Bitch, please!", Maze said, stabbing the demon in the chest, causing her to explode into nothing. Maze held up her blades and dared demons in the stands, "Next?"

They cowered in fear, not wanting to have their life forces taken from them. No one wanted to make hell's supreme torturer mad at them. She was as ruthless as she was fast.

"Now, back to the subject at hand. Migos, the greeter demon stands accused of harming Mine. Does anyone disagree with this?",Lucifer asked.

No one said anything. They had all heard him talking about the human Master was keeping in his room. Migoas had boasted that he would have the woman. It was common knowledge.

"Very well. Maze?"

She grinned and lifted a hatch in the floor, pulling the demon out of a hole in the floor with one hand tangled in his hair.

"Hello, again, asshole."

Lucifer smirked and led Chloe to Maze's side, "Is this the cretin who bit you, my darling?"

Chloe screamed and clung to Lucifer. He decided he would use this as a teaching moment for the other demons, "See, Migos. Not done with her, yet you superseded me and my authority. I did not nor will I ever give you permission to touch this beauty. Mine, mine, all mine. Satan is very stingy. Maze, show the demonkin what happens when they touch my things."

"Nos, boss, pahleese, I'll do anything yous wants. Tell da broad a demon is very sorry. She just smelled so yummies to me. I just want a bite. Cut me off a chunk. How about a hand or foot?"

"Very well, Maze, give him what he wants."

With one swing of her blade, she took off both of his hands. Very biblical punishment. Lucifer approved. Throughout history thieves have lost their hands.

"Doesn't look too pleasant, does it folks? Now he can't do his job, which makes him..well...usless!"Lucifer said as he stomped the demon's head, "Now look what you've done, You got your face on my shoe!"

He wiped his sole on the writing body and smiled to the watchful crowd. Sometimes, it took a vulgar display of power or the demonkin would forget their place. He was always more than willing to put them in their place.

"So, who wants the leftovers?", he said with sugary sweetness.

Hungry demons salivated and lingered near, afraid to do move closer until he gave the word. Lucifer picked up Chloe, knowing the feeding frenzy that would ensue as soon as he said so, "Tomorrow, we will feast and welcome Chloe among us if she accepts my proposal. Until then, enjoy your meager meal."

He walked out with a regal look on his face as Maze held the door. Once again, Chloe buried her face in his chest as she heard the biting and slurping echoing through the room. Someone even burped.

"Disgusting, aren't they darling? As I said, all of Father's failure's end up here. One day, perhaps, I'll show you the first humans. They are ghastly."

"Who, Adam and Eve?", Chloe asked, her natural curiosity getting the best of her.

Maze shook her head, "No, those assholes came much later. If you want to learn how to fight, I can teach you. We can train on Eve, it will be most amusing, well for me."

"Another time, Maze. Chloe has yet to tell me what she has decided about the future."

Well take your asses to your room and find out yourself. You don't think she let me dress her up for nothing, do you?"

His interest was peaked. He wanted, no needed to hear what she was going to say. With a nod to Maze, he carried his Chloe into his room and sat her down.

"Sorry, I'm the over protective sort. Didn't want you getting hurt on my watch."

"It's okay, I kind of like it. No one has ever taken care of me like you do."

"Always, Chloe", he said, sitting down next to her.

Her gaze softened and she leaned close to him, "Would you hold me for a minute, Lucifer?"

He blinked twice and pulled her into his lap before she could change her mind. She felt so right in his arms. For the first time since his fall, he felt whole, "What brought about this change of heart? You have been in tears even at the thought of my touch. Now you ask for it. Oh, Chloe, you're quite confusing."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be such a pain in the ass."

"Darling, I didn't call you that. I said you were confusing. Vexing. No insult intended."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was afraid of you at first. I think I may have peed my pants."

"Another strike against pants. Have I given you any real reason to fear me? Have I hurt you? Tell me truth."

"When you thought I was some kind of agent sent here, you terrified me. I have never felt like that in my life. You're the devil. I'm going to have my moments."

"Understandable, but given that I made you feel fear and could have done so much worse, I didn't really do anything at all. I ripped a gown I made. But you suffered no ill effects. I will not damage any part of you. Even if you were to reject me. I'd send you back and restore your body. I can't live with you being in constant terror."

"But I'm not", she said, biting her lower lip.

"Not what, love?"

"Rejecting you. I'll stay. I think I need you."

"And I, you."

He leaned in and kissed her then, softly, letting her take the lead. He would let her decide the speed they went. It was sweet and gentle then it grew into something more primal. She turned in his lap and straddled his hips with her legs, taking total control of his lips. He was having a very hard time maintaining control and quickly broke away.

"What's wrong, why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Darling. You did everything right. But this is not the way I wanted it. I'm not going to take you sitting on the sofa. When I have you, I don't want you regretting anything."

"But I thought you wanted me, that way."

"Oh I do but to be honest, I've never had an innocent before and I need to study some before that happens. I would prefer to make it as painless an act as I can. I mean it when I say I don't want to cause you undue pain."

Chloe kissed him again and cupped his face in her palms, "Why did it take dying for me to find Mr. Right? I'm very lucky."

"You are, you really are."

"I love you, Lucifer", she said, resting against his chest once again.

Was it truly possible for anyone to love him? Did he even know what love was anymore? Of course he did, right now, it was in his arms.

It was at that exact moment, Maze kicked the door open, with blades drawn, "Your father is here. He's come for her."


	5. Chapter 5

/Chapter inspired by Shayne Ward's That's My Goal. My muse is a very twisted. I seem to have lost control of her. Oh well./

"Father is here, in the depths of hell? Maze are you stoned? Father would never show his face here."

"Dammit, I know who I he is. He just appeared in your office asking where the Decker woman was. I ran straight here."

"So you led him right to us, well done."

"Should I just let him wander around calling your name until he finds the right room?"

"This is not the time for bickering. What did he say?",Chloe said, jumping from his lap.

"Chloe, he's come for you, himself. Do you not see the ramifications of this?"

"I say we kick his ass and send him back to his pearly gates", Maze growled.

"Maze, he's my dad, we can't kick his ass, as much as I would love that. The bastard is all knowing and all powerful. Hide Chloe and I'll see what he wants."

Maze took Chloe by the hand, "Follow me and don't ask questions."

Maze led her to the large wardrobe, opening the door. She reached in and slid the back to the side, revealing a secret room. She pulled the human inside and closed it back up.

"Even the devil has a panic room. Who'd have guessed?",Chloe mused.

"Shh. Let's listen."

"Lucifer, my son. It's been so long."

"Hello, Father. May I still call you that?"

"Of course my son. I will always be your father despite our differing opinions."

"Differing opinions? You had Michael throw me to hell on the tip of his sword just for asking why the humans had free will and we didn't! You're no Father, you're an ego maniac who can't admit when he's wrong!"

"Look, what's in the past is in the past. I will not discuss it further", god said crossing his arms.

"I don't wish to discuss anything with you. This is my realm and I want you to leave."

"I will as soon as I get who I've come for. I believe you have a Chloe Decker here? There was a 'clerical' error and she ended up in your realm instead of mine. If you'll just get her and turn her over, I shall depart. I promised her to Jesus. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her she is to be a bride of Christ."

"And what if she doesn't want to be HIS bride?"

"Oh, she has no choice, it's already been written."

"Doesn't he have enough brides what with all those nuns out there hoping he comes for them in the night?"

"Oh, no. The Decker woman is special. She's a direct descendant of David. She is destined for the son of man. That's why I let no one else near here when she was alive."

"You bastard. Unholy prick. You ruined her life for him? For what purpose, to rekindle that dying bloodline? You're sick. You call me evil but you're the most evil of all. No, you can't have her, she's mine and she will be my bride. I will not let her go, Father! I will fight you with all of hell backing me."

God remembered the last time Lucifer waged battle against Heaven. All was almost lost. Now his son had a bigger regime and he was well within his rights to the woman. She was residing here. Even if it was a mistake.

"What are your demands, Morningstar? What deal will you make?"

Lucifer stood toe to toe with the Almighty, "I'll make no deal. She's is mine as I am hers. Her human life was one of misery, misery you caused. I shall change that now. She will know happiness and love."

God was at a loss. Lucifer had never admitted to caring for anyone ever. Yet he just swore to love this human. This was unexpected and for the first time, God realized he didn't know his son at all. He could care for a human.

"Bring the woman here. We will ask her what she wants. I shall abide by her wishes. I can't believe a pure, innocent human can love one such as you."

Chloe had heard everything they said and she was ready to scratch God's eyes out. How dare he do all of that to her? Son of a bitch! She pushed past Maze and jumped from the wardrobe.

"You! How could you? Do you how many times I begged to die? I hated living and I hated myself. I thought something was wrong with me, but there never was. It was all you! I hate you!"

God was taken aback. No human had ever said they hated with as much conviction as she had. Had he been wrong with the way he guided her life? He was the almighty, he could never be wrong.

"My child, I'm.."

Lucifer cut him off and pulled Chloe to his chest, "I don't think an apology can fix the damage you've done dad. To her or myself."

"Very well. Chloe Decker, will you come with me to Heaven and experience all of it's glory or shall you remain here in hell with Lucifer for all of eternity?"

"I'd choose Lucifer over a thousand Heavens. I love him."

God was gone without another word. Lucifer swung Chloe around in his arms, smiling at her, "Oh, how I adore you."

"Damn, I wanted to cut his throat", Maze said, very disappointed.

"Perhaps next time. I would fancy seeing the demons feast on dear old dad."

Chloe' head popped up, "What do you mean, next time? He'll be back?"

"Of course, love, this is the calm before the storm. He promised you to Jesus, he would never break his word to him."

"He would if we broke his neck", Maze said with a snarl.

"I like her plan, Lucifer."

"You would, Detective. You two are going to be the end of me."


	6. Chapter 6

God paced the floor of Heaven. His proverbial panties were in a bunch. He had lied, actually lied to Lucifer. Jesus knew nothing of Chloe Decker and probably never would. Anani the el, keeper of the book of the dead, didn't see Chloe's name anywhere so he had let her go to hell, body and soul, thinking someone else would figure out what to do with her.

The keeper was hoping no one would notice his error in judgment, and he really didn't think the Morningstar would care. No one cared until they found out she was a one hundred percent pure soul and not even Lucifer himself could find something to torture her for. So, God hatched a plan to claim the girl in the name of Jesus but that didn't work. She was in love with the devil. He hadn't even considered that possibility. No being had even really loved Lucifer, not even him.

Chloe clung tightly to Lucifer's shirt,"Don't let him take me, please!"

Maze shook her head and went up behind the human and stroked her back, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we, as in both of us, aren't going to let them near you. Calm down, Decker. We got this. This is nothing new."

"Sadly, she's telling the truth. Since I was exiled, Father has been poking and prodding at us, he tries to be subtle but, alas, we see right through it. Him coming alone is enough to tell me that this is just the beginning of his games. If he wants to play with fire, so be it."

"You know, the quickest way to get rid of him would be for you and her to do the nasty, the horizontal mambo, get your hump on, give her a hot beef injection, slap her with your sausage..."

"Okay Maze, we get your point. Bloody demon with no filter."

"You know it's true."

"If that's all it is, take me right here, right now. I don't want to go with him anywhere!", Chloe said, tightening her grip on his shirt collar.

"Don't be absurd, Chloe. I not to going throw you over a table and just have my way with you."

"If you won't, I will,"Maze said, stroking Chloe's cheek which earned her a slap from Lucifer. "OK, I'm gonna go keep watch and see if anything happens. I'll leave her to your tender care", she laughed.

Maze left, leaving them alone. Lucifer sat in his chair and held his arms open,"Come to me."

Chloe sat and let him pull her close, "Why is it, that when you hold me, I don't have a care in the world? How do you do that?"

"Darling, I'm not doing anything. I'm just here, Chloe."

"Lucifer, will he really come back?"

"Perhaps, but not today. He will have to rethink his plans now. Enough about him, let's just enjoy the moment shall we."

Chloe turned and took his face in her hands. The scruff on his face was soft despite of how it looked and she stroked it with her thumbs, "No one had a right to be as beautiful as you, Lucifer."

His arms slid around the small of her back and pulled her body flush with his, "I'm beginning to think you want me to toss you onto the table and ravish you. Is that what you want, Chloe? The big, bad devil has no problem with it but you must tell me what you want, I don't think I can keep holding myself back when you touch me and look at me like that."

"Well, the table might be too hard", she told him, with a wink.

Seconds later she found herself in the middle of his bed. He stood over her with a look on his face she had never seen before. A hot, animalistic look that she had no idea of the meaning. No guy had ever looked at her that way.

"Before I lay a hand on you anymore, I need to hear you tell me you want this. Not just because of my Father, but that you want me this way. I intended to wait until we were properly wed in front of all of Hell but I find it extremely hard to control myself when you are in close proximity."

"Lucifer, this has nothing to do with your dad. I wanted this before he even showed up. How can I say this? I want you buried so deep in me, I forget when you begin and I end."

"Stand-up before me, Chloe and do it quickly."

As she stood in front of him, he grabbed the dress she wore with both hands, and ripped it right down the middle, "Yes, so satisfying. I've been wanting to do that all day."

She stood before him completely nude and he gasped for air. She was more exquisite than all of the creatures in Heaven. She found herself in his arms, his hands roaming up and down her back as he peppered her lips and neck with kisses. He gave her butt cheek a squeeze and picked her up,"Wrap your legs around me."

She did as he ordered, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He was still dressed so she felt extra naughty and told him so. He grinned at her, "Are you my naughty girl, Chloe? Are you all mine?"

"Of course, Lucifer. Just for you."

It seemed to be so as he laid her down. He knew she was nervous despite the front she was putting up. He would try to make this first time as easy as possible for her so she would beg for more. Laying on his side next to her, he kissed her hard and deep as his hand stroked down her stomach. Instead of going right for the goal, he let his fingers dance along her inner thigh, down to the back of her knee. She whimpered into his mouth and bucked her hips.

"Oh, needy, are we? Darling, good things cum to those who wait."

She had already done her fair share of waiting,"P-please, Lucifer, do something."

"I am, my darling. You'll have what you crave shortly."

Torturously slow, he slid his fingers between her legs and stroked her while watching her facial expressions as he did so. She seemed very responsive to him. She seemed to like the way his thumb rubbed her. "More, I need more", she whispered.

He rolled onto his back and slid off the now uncomfortable trousers, "Oh, you have no idea what you're doing to me, dear one. Come to Lucifer."

She sat up and crawled to him and let him pull her on top of him. She began kissing and sucking at his neck as her nipples grazed his chest. He was so sexy wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt.

She didn't need any more prepping. She was ready for all of him and showed him by sliding herself over him with a twist of her hips. He did not see that coming. With a flip, she was on her back with him hovering over her. He kissed her hard and entered her. Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply as she felt a sting. The fullness was overwhelming.

He stroked her cheek, trying to keep her calm, "You're alright love. It will be over in a moment. Look at me, yes. You're fine, see. Was nothing but a bit of skin." _Don't kid yourself, Lucifer. It was everything._

She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him roughly. Seems he had awoken a beast inside of her. He could live with that.

Maze stood outside the door and smiled. It was about damn time. Chloe Decker was a screamer and Maze was going to enjoy holding that over her head for quite a long time.

"No, no, no! She was not for him!", God yelled pounding his fists on his thighs.

"Father, who was not for who?", Jesus asked calmly. He had never seen his Father so intense.

"Lucifer took the human woman I wanted to give you as a gift. He has tainted her and she, she claims she loves him. Can you imagine? No one has any love for the devil."

Jesus shrugged, "Perhaps it's time you let someone love him, even if it is a human. He is as you made him to be. Leave it."

Could the son of man be right? Should he finally leave Lucifer alone? Or should he punish him yet again by removing the woman from his clutches? Seemed he had a lot to think on.

As Lucifer held the now sleeping woman in his arms, he realized he had fallen yet again. This time it was different, Lucifer had fallen...in love.


End file.
